rainbow_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow city Wikia
Welcome to Rainbow City This is a site dedicated to the Changeling:the Dreaming chronicle which will be played live on Twitch. Here you will find all the information you need on how to create characters and participate in Rainbow City. Rainbow City uses source material from a number of CtD books including Immortal Eyes:The Toybox . This book, however, was published in 1995. Rainbow City in its current form is best described as a reboot of the CtD 2nd Edition as we await the publication of Changeling 20th Anniversery Edition. Some cannonical characters, such as Queen Aeron, are being introduced at the age they were then, simply two decades later. Other events, such as the dissapearance of David Ardry and the entire war of succession depicted in War in Concordia reached a conclusion as envisioned by the RC Storyteller: Princess Lenore became High Queen Lenore of Concordia in 2004 and continues to rule the kithain of North America. The story kicks off in the Free Commons composed primarily of the Haight-Ashbury district, birthplace of hippy subculture and later a hotspot for commedy clubs and rock/indie music which launched countless celebrity careers in the '80s and '90s. Nowadays, the streets are lined with gift shops, trendy restaurants and little hole-in-the wall stores featuring vintage clothing, jewelry, and all manner of weird, "edgy" items. Both the crime rate and consumer spending are above average. For the kithain? The Haight is a wonderful place to live and work as one of the free commoners- seelie and unseelie alike. Here, Duchess Aliera and the rest of House Fiona are given lip service at best. While the rest of the duchy of Goldengate is filled with either oathbound loyalists (the beleiged ) or defiant anarchists (the belligerents), the changelings here are typically independent but peaceful. Most grudgingly accept the current political landscape and the dominance of the sidhe even if they don't like it. For their part, the Fiona and other sidhe only come to Haight for shopping and amusement. At least, that's the way it has been for the four decades. Making A Rainbow City Character For the initial Twtich-based game, The Emperor's Soapbox, all player characters need to be commoner changelings or sidhe of House Scathach. In addition, they should be students (wilders) who attend or staff/teachers (grumps) who work at The Urban School of San Francisco. This provides an easy way for the characters to interact with each other and keep similar schedules. A second chronicle, The Fairie Tails, is already in the work and will have exclusively childling pooka player characters. Once Changeling 20th Edition exists in .pdf format sometime in mid 2016, the wiki will be updated and an online chatroom based Rainbow City chronicle will launch. See the links below for wikipages devoted to the various things that will help with character creation and/or gameplay. Wiki Index Welcome To The Haight A guide to the chimerical side of the Haight-Ashbury neighborhood. These are the locations and noteworthy NPCs that the player characters can take as contacts, allies, and/or mentors. Pacifica & Beyond Details about the ten Fae Kingdoms of Concordia (North America), especially within the Kingdom of Pacifica. This information is a fan-created reboot of the canonical setting depicted in the published 2nd Edition Changeling books. Changeling 101 Everything you need to know as a new player to Changeling the Dreaming 2nd Edition. Dicing cWoD Style A quick guide to rolling dice for Rainbow Cities, including D20 site macros. Character Creation A quick guide on how to make a Changeling character that includes tips on using the Roll20 character templates. Roll20, Discord and Live RP Here is information about the platforms we'll be using, how to set up accounts, use the tools, etc. Resources Links to other useful stuff including the various Changeling the Dreaming wikis used as source information for Rainbow Cities. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse